Tryst
by avidreader70
Summary: Caroline and Damon are dating but the older Salvatore is fascinated by Bonnie. AU/Human. They're in high school, so let's say it's season one.
1. Chapter 1

Damon watched her from across the room. He didn't know what it was about her that got him so riled up. She was quiet, didn't participate unless she was called on, but she held some strange allure for him. Bonnie Bennett was an enigma. And he planned to figure her out.

The bell rang, signaling class to be over. Bonnie began to pack up her things and began to head for the door. He ran to catch her before she got too far. "Hey Bonnie! Wait up for a second!" He stopped in front of her with a smirk.

Bonnie held her notebook tight to her chest and warily looked up at Damon Salvatore.

"What do you want Damon?"

He smirked down at her. "Come on Bonnie. Don't be so mean. I just wanna talk, okay?"

"Yeah, well, don't pretend like we're friends. We both know I don't like you, so just tell me what you want and then leave me alone."

With that, Damon leaned in a little, smiling as he watched her lean away from him. He liked making her uncomfortable. "I just wanted to tell you…" he leaned in and rubbed his nose against cheek. Bonnie stood paralyzed.

"Your shoe's untied." Bonnie looked down and noticed that her shoe was indeed untied.

"Ugh! You didn't have to rub your creepy face on me to tell me that." She noticed that Damon was still in her personal space and asked him to get out of it.

"Whatever you want Bennett, and I do mean, _whatever you want_." He smirked and slowly leaned away from her, strutting down the hallway.

"Ugh, what an ass." Bonnie bent to tie her shoe and heard her friend calling her name.

She watched Damon strut up to her friend Caroline and peck her on the lips before continuing down the hallway. Caroline looked after him with a sweet smile on her face and then headed towards Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline flounced up to her wearing her usual sunny smile. "We're meeting at my house tonight to figure out how we're going to prepare for this year's dances."

Caroline walked Bonnie to her locker, chattering on in that endearing way that only Caroline could.

Bonnie really wasn't in the mood for party planning, because she knew that said planning would include having to be in the presence of the bane of her existence, but she knew that Caroline wouldn't let up until she gave in. "What time should I be there?" Bonnie said with a smile as she opened her locker and got ready to go home.

"Come around 6. Ooh! And bring your game face because everything has to be perfect. I only have this year and next year to leave my legacy and I refuse to have my name associated with anything tacky!" And with one last smile, Caroline bounced away.

Bonnie shook her head, smiling to herself about Caroline's antics. She didn't really approve of Damon dating Caroline, but as long as he treated Caroline well, then he could continue making her best friend happy. She walked to her car and got in, wondering how she was going to handle being around the gang when she knew that Damon would show up just to annoy everyone because he never actually helped with anything. He just made smart ass comments and fiddled with Caroline's hair and nibbled on her neck, making everyone in the room slightly uncomfortable with the displays of affection.

Bonnie drove to her house and laid down on her stomach on her bed, wanting to relax for a bit before she headed over to Caroline's. She folded her hands and placed her head on them. As she started reflecting on her day, thoughts of her Grams reared their ugly heads. And then she started crying as she thought of the times where her Grams would give her advice about things, would hug her and stroke her hair, murmuring about how things would work out just fine and that being a teenager was hard but it wouldn't last forever.

Her Grams had passed away a year ago and she still missed her like crazy. Her dad was never around and he was never close to his mother, so she didn't really have anyone to talk to about the grief she still felt about her grandmother's death. Most of the time, she was generally pleased with her boring small town life in Mystic Falls, and threw herself into the mundane life that was all she knew. But sometimes, the grief snuck up on her, stealing her breath and it was all she could do to go on with her day.

Bonnie walked into Caroline's house, with a small smile on her face. She heard laughter from the living room and walked into it, saying greetings to everyone in the room. Elena was sitting in an easy chair, talking to Matt about the upcoming football game and Matt was busy trying to sound as impressive as possible. Tyler was standing off to the side, texting with a smirk on his face. And Damon was standing behind Caroline with his arms wrapped around her waist, murmuring in her ear.

"Damon, stop! We have to plan this year's dances, you know how important this is to me! And I can't focus with you nibbling on me. " Caroline said in that girlish whine that was uniquely Caroline. It was then that she noticed Bonnie standing near the entryway. "Oh hey, Bonnie!" She pulled herself out of Damon's arms and addressed the room. "Okay guys, let's get started. I need to know who's gonna be handling what for each dance. Now for this year's decade dance I was thinking the 50s, because I would look great as Jackie O…"

Bonnie started to tune out Caroline as she looked at her friends. Elena was gorgeous and had Matt trying to impress her, as always. Tyler was busy trying to mack on some girl through text message, like always. And Caroline was Caroline, bright, bubbly and neurotic as all hell. Bonnie wondered how someone could be as adorable and yet as annoying as Caroline. It was definitely a talent.

And then Bonnie made eye contact with Damon. He was giving her this look that made her uncomfortable, like he was imagining doing naughty things to her. She raised her eyebrow at him, silently asking him what the hell he was doing. He made no move to answer her, so she looked away and focused on Caroline.

"And when we put up decorations, they can't just _be_ there, they have to majestically stick there, or trickle down from the ceiling." When she noticed that the boys weren't paying attention to her, she got a little irritated and screeched at them. "Matt! Tyler! You guys are the ones who will be putting up these decorations, so you need to pay attention. I don't wanna hear any complaining when I make you do it again after you do it wrong."

Tyler, ever the smart ass, inquired "Damon's a guy who can help with the heavy lifting. How come he doesn't have to help out with this stuff?" Matt, although he would never say anything about it because he was a nice guy, was interested in the answer because he was wondering the same thing.

Caroline became a little flustered because she didn't really have an answer. "Well, because Damon has, he doesn't-" Giving up, she turned to her boyfriend and batted her eyes at him. "Damon, sweetie can you help with planning and decorating the dances this year?"

"Why? You know I don't do things like that Caroline." Damon replied with his usual snark.

"Because it's important to me and your help would mean a lot. And I'll make it up to you in _very_ creative ways." Caroline answered with a suggestive tone, and the implied undertones did not escape anyone in that room.

Damon liked the sound of that, so he agreed, if only to ensure that he wouldn't have to hear Caroline's special brand of whining in his ear for the next week about how he wasn't a good boyfriend because he wouldn't put up a few streamers in the gym.

"Okay, so let's get started. I wanna hear ideas about dances and other types of fundraisers for this year. And ideas for senior prank…"

Bonnie halfheartedly listened to Caroline and started drifting off, thinking about her day.

"Bonnie, are you even paying attention to me?" Caroline asked in a huff.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face."

As Bonnie was rinsing out her hands, she opened the door to be faced with the smirking Salvatore.

"Hey there, Bonnie. Need help with anything?" He walked into the bathroom, invading her personal space, forcing her to back up a little.

"No. Excuse me" Bonnie tried to push past him, but couldn't. Frustrated, she asked him to move again and tried to push him out of her way, not realizing that he was staring down at her.

She looked up at him, realizing that he hadn't prepared smart as comment and it was then that she noticed he was staring at her. "What are you staring at?"

"I don't know what it is about you, but you fascinate me."

Bonnie was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this situation. "Yeah, well, you have a girlfriend who happens to be one of my best friends, so I wouldn't be concerned about how much I _fascinate_ you." She told him in disgust.

"But Bonnie, I need to figure out what it is about you that is making me so crazy. I just need to know…"

As she was trying to figure out how the hell to get away from him without calling everyone's attention to the fact that she was in the bathroom with Damon Salvatore, Damon was steadily crowding her. He sort of stalked around her until they did an awkward circling of each other and Bonnie ended up with her back against the bathroom door.

"Damon, what the hell are you do-"Bonnie was cut off when Damon's lips touched hers. She was shocked into silence when she felt a jolt of electricity run through her. Once the jolt ran through her and she realized that Damon Salvatore had his lips on her she pushed him away and opened her mouth to curse him out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She began in a loud whisper. "If everyone wasn't in this house, I would scream, but since I can't, let me just tell you that whatever the hell that was, can't happen again. Caroline is-"

Damon took advantage of her open mouth and shoved his tongue inside. Involuntarily, he let out a moan, and pressed his body against hers. Bonnie's mind went blank and couldn't help but stroke Damon's tongue with her own, shuddering at how good it felt. He pressed her further against the door, reveling in the feel of her tight little body against his.

Damon smiled a little once he felt Bonnie's hands clutch his shoulders as he deepened their kissing. He slowly opened her thighs until he could fit between them and wrapped them around his waist, rubbing against their core.

The whole time, Bonnie's mind was fuzzy with pleasure and something was niggling at the back of her mind about how wrong this was, but it felt so _good_.

Damon continued his ministrations, working his length against her center, rubbing harder once he realized that she was involuntarily making these little moan-y noises in the back of her throat. He was so close and judging her increased breathing rate and her pants, so was Bonnie. Just a little more…

"Bonnie, are you okay? You've been in there a long time?" Elena asked worriedly, knocking on the door.

Bonnie cleared her throat, meanwhile saying "oh shit.", over and over in her head. "Yeah, thanks Elena. I'm fine. I'll be out in a sec."

Damon pulled away from her, the look in his eyes asking if she wanted to finish. After hearing Elena walk away, Bonnie pushed her hair back and said "No one can ever know about this. It never should have happened."

"Come on, Bonnie. You're telling me you didn't feel that electricity. You want me and I want you too. We owe it to ourselves to explore it."

"The only thing we owe ourselves is to act as if nothing has happened because if Caroline ever found out, it would break her heart. And I won't do that to her." Bonnie rinsed off her hands,


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was drowning in guilt. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about what happened with Damon in the bathroom at Caroline's house. When she went back into the living room, praying that no one would recognize anything amiss, she received a worried look from Elena and a reprimanding look from Caroline. Bonnie shot Elena an apologetic look and settled in to listen to Caroline.

"Now that we've laid down the groundwork, everyone can head home. Matt and Tyler, don't forget that you guys have to meet in the gym at 4 sharp to start decorating." Caroline said in a stern voice and then treated everyone to a sunny smile and dismissed them as a queen would her court.

At this, the gang started to head out, with Tyler smiling at his phone and texting, and Matt and Elena walking out hand in hand. Before they left, Elena stopped in front of Bonnie and placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bonnie treated Elena to a reassuring smile and replied, "Elena, I'm fine. Really." Elena seemed to accept this and lead Matt out of the house, who politely said a goodbye to everyone left in the house.

It was then that Bonnie noticed Caroline headed towards her. Caroline stopped in front of Bonnie and said, "Bonnie, you're in charge of inventory. I can't afford to run out of supplies in the middle of the dance."

Bonnie wasn't too thrilled to be stuck with inventory, but didn't want to bring Caroline's attention to her misadventures in the bathroom with her boyfriend, so she simply nodded her assent.

Speaking of Caroline's boyfriend, he waltzed in with a smug smirk on his face. Upon hearing his entrance, Caroline turned to face her boyfriend and noticed that he didn't have her coke, which was the reason he left the room.

"What took you so long? And where's my coke?" Caroline asked Damon, pouting.

Damon looked down at Caroline and wrapped his arms around her waist, making Caroline wrap her arm around his neck. "I got your coke but then I realized I was thirsty, so I drank it. And then I had to use the bathroom and that took a little while. But I'll go back and get you another coke if you want…" Damon looked down at Caroline with an innocent look on his face, which Caroline was totally falling for.

Caroline harrumphed. "So you took forever, and you don't even have my coke?! You're lucky you're so cute Salvatore." Caroline said as she nuzzled into him. Damon placed his chin on Caroline's shoulder and closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, as if to signify how pleased he was with himself that his girlfriend was so quick to forgive him.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the situation in front of her. She got up to leave and Damon licked his lips while treating Bonnie to his trademark smolder. Bonnie gave him a stank face and told Caroline goodbye.

"Bye Bons! And don't forget, you have to start doing inventory tomorrow after school. We only have a few days to get the first dance of the year together."

"You got it Caroline. What time do you want me to meet you in the gym?" Caroline turned around in Damon's arms until her back was to his front. Damon placed his chin on the Caroline's head and smiled at Bonnie.

"Um, let's try for I'm not in the gym, then just head to Mr. Saltzman's classroom. He said that he would be grading papers and wouldn't mind if we held some decorations in his room. I'm going to head to the crafts store and pick up extra supplies. Damon will be there to help you, _right_ Damon?" Caroline said with a threatening lilt in her voice.

"Whatever you say dear." Damon said snarkily as he sent a knowing grin Bonnie's way.

"And you will be on your best behavior, won't you Damon?" When Damon didn't immediately agree, she elbowed him in the stomach. He went "Oomph!" and then agreed, rubbing his stomach and scowling down at her.

Caroline smiled contentedly and waved Bonnie off. She was well aware of the tension that was between her best friend and her boyfriend. They had never really liked each other and she didn't know why. But as long as they could stay in each other's company long enough for them to pull of this dance, she would find a way for them to be friends. She didn't want them to hate each other.

Bonnie didn't see Caroline in the gym, so she headed to Mr. Saltzman's classroom and noticed that the door was open. She stepped into the classroom and greeted the teacher.

"Hello Mr. Saltzman. I'm here to pick up the supplies for the dance." Bonnie pointed to the boxes lying on the ground and on top of a few of the desks.

"Go ahead, Bonnie. Do you need help with any of that?"

Bonnie was about to decline when Damon walked in and said, "No thanks Mr. Saltzman. I'm going to be helping Ms. Bennett with the decorations." He smiled at the teacher and picked up a box.

When Damon noticed Bonnie glaring at him and sent her a bright smile. "You coming, Bons? You know that Caroline wanted us to get these decorations to the gym and start taking inventory…"

She gave one last look to the teacher who had gone back to grading and picked up a box.

She walked towards the door and stopped in front of Damon who stood in the doorway. "Don't call me 'Bons'. That nickname is reserved for my _friends_." Damon gave her a hurt look and replied "Aren't we friends, Bonnie?" Damon asked Bonnie sweetly. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the classroom. Damon fell into step beside her.

"Of course not. What would give you that idea?"

He stopped and looked her in the eye. Then he leaned towards her and Bonnie was really grateful for the boxes they were holding, providing her a barrier between Damon and herself.

He licked his lips and whispered, "I don't know. Maybe because we made out in the bathroom at my girlfriend's house and you rubbed yourself on me like a bitch in heat."

Bonnie gasped and looked around; making sure that no one was around to hear what he said. She told him in a heated whisper, "I already told you that it was a mistake and we need to let it go! Now we need to get to the gym and start taking inventory or Caroline will have both of our asses."

"I love it when you get all hot Bonnie." Damon told Bonnie with a smug grin.

Bonnie groaned and headed to gym, leaving Damon to laugh and follow after her.

 **BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

Bonnie looked around at the gym. She had to admit that it looked amazing and she was glad that Caroline was such a slave driver because the end result was beautiful.

Bonnie looked at the people on the dance floor and watched Elena and Matt dance to some 60s music that was blasting through the speakers. Bonnie walked over to the punch bowl and smiled at Mr. Saltzman, who was manning the drink station.

"Hello Miss Bennett. Nice costume." He treated her to a smile and poured her some punch. Bonnie took the drink and smiled her thanks. Just as she took her first sip, she noticed that the music had abruptly stopped, leaving the echo of feedback in the air, making Bonnie cringe. Bonnie heard her name being called in Caroline's high pitched "panicked" voice. Bonnie sighed in exasperation because she knew that Caroline was calling her to run some "do this or die" errand of the Caroline variety. Read: Caroline saw this errand as preventing an apocalypse but wasn't that serious, yet everyone asked to do it, did it anyway to smooth Caroline's ruffled feathers.

"Yes, Caroline?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"I need you to go into the AV room and get the wires in the box on the cart. You can't miss it!

We need to get the music back on. Right now, the principal is fiddling with the speakers trying to see if he can get the music back on. But I need you to run up there and bring those wires back as soon as possible just in case the principal can't fix the speakers." Caroline said in a rush.

Bonnie was a little annoyed. She just got to the dance and Caroline sent her on an errand.

"Can't you send anyone else?" Bonnie looked around for anyone in her gang who she could get to take her place. Elena and Matt were nowhere to be found, probably making out in a corner somewhere, damn them. And Tyler was in the corner talking to some pretty underclassman.

Caroline opened her mouth to plead with Bonnie to just do this for her, when Damon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist. "What's wrong babe?" Damon asked.

Caroline unwrapped Damon's arms and huffed. "Not now, Damon. The music stopped and if we don't get it back on soon, then everyone's going to remember this as the dance that failed. And my name will be attached to it and it'll-" Damon put a finger on her lips, effectively stopping her tirade. "What do you need me to do?" Damon asked of Caroline.

Caroline was surprised that Damon was offering to something for her. Usually she had to twist his arm to get him to do something like this, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "I need the wires up in the AV room." Caroline noticed how restless the students were getting, so she headed up to the stage to do damage control, throwing out "Bonnie knows what I need, now hurry up!"

Damon smiled down at Bonnie and said "Shall we?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and led Damon up to the AV room.

Once they got there, Bonnie realized that the box was not in plain sight, as Caroline has claimed it would be. She groaned as she looked at all of the wires on the floor of the AV room and decided to look in one of the closets. She stepped inside the closet and realized that the box was on the top shelf. She stretched to reach it and then felt something hard against her body.

"Let me get that for you Bonnie." Damon said in her ear, pressing his body against hers. As much as she disliked Damon, she had to admit to herself that his body felt _really_ good pressed against hers.

He reached above Bonnie for the box and rubbed himself against her as he pulled it down and dropped it to the ground. Bonnie let out a groan and then stopped herself.

"No. I want to hear you moan." Damon said as he crushed Bonnie to his chest.

Bonnie was struck speechless as she felt Damon's chest against hers. He pressed his mouth against hers and pushed her against the wall next to the closet door. His lips moved against hers and he rubbed his body against the length of hers. Damon's tongue entered Bonnie's mouth and their tongues fought for dominance.

His hands found her thighs and he lifted them around his waist. His penis rubbed against her heat through his dress pants. He moaned at the contact. Their frenzied kissing led to him pushing her dress above her waist, trying to reach as much skin as possible. He pulled her finger to the side and pushed a finger into her core. He thrust the digit in and out, reveling in the breathy sounds that Bonnie was making. He loved watch Bonnie losing control; she was always so in control, so pulled together. He liked that he made her so wild.

He curled his finger and touched a bundle of spongy nerves and could tell by the way that Bonnie jumped that he had just found her spot. "Is that your spot baby? Want me to keep going?"

Bonnie refused to give him the satisfaction of responding and just enjoyed the feelings of pleasure that were jolting through her system.

When she didn't give him a response, he stopped his ministrations and placed her on a table. He stepped back and started to undo his pants.

Bonnie knew that if she was going to stop this, this would be the time. But as he pushed his pants to his knees and stepped towards Bonnie, she knew that she was too far gone. He pulled her underwear down and thrust into her and echoed Bonnie's moan. He withdrew until just the tip of his penis was inside her and then plunged deep into her heat, bottoming out with the force of his thrust.

As he pumped and pumped into Bonnie, she clawed at his back and panted. Damon smirked at her, and said through his pants "You like that, don't you Bonnie?" When Bonnie didn't respond to him, he strengthened his thrusts, making her scream. "Don't you, Bonnie?!"

"YES! Damn you, yes." Bonnie cried out. She was enjoying this too much, it was so hot and she was so close…

Bonnie screamed as she reached her climax, bringing Damon over the edge with her. She leaned her head against his chest and breathed heavily. Bonnie felt Damon's breath on her neck as he came down. He panted and then pulled out of her. Bonnie winced as she listened to the sound of her wetness as he withdrew.

They straightened themselves in silence until Damon said, "I never knew why you didn't like me, but-"

Bonnie interrupted and told him, "I still don't like you."

"I know that Bonnie. But the question is, why?"

Bonnie, didn't really have an answer. His devil-may-care attitude and his smug personality just turned her off. So she told him that.

Damon stopped straightening his clothes and rushed Bonnie. "Well, you don't have to like me, but your pussy _loves_ me." He said with disdain.

Bonnie slapped him. "Don't you ever say anything like that to me again."

He stared down at her menacingly. "So, you're gonna sit there and pretend like you didn't love every minute of it? You didn't feel the way you clenched around me?"

Bonnie stared at him with hate in her eyes. "This will never happen again."

"Oh, Bonnie. You can say that as much as you like, but we both know that you love it. And this will happen again. And again. And again, until my fascination with you runs its course."

He invaded her personal space until his chest was brushing hers and whispered in her ear,

"And if you plan on trying to resist whatever this is between us, I will torture you in the most… _sensual_ … of ways." He licked the shell of her ear, and then walked towards the box with the wires that Caroline sent her up here for.

"Hurry up, Bonnie. We don't wanna miss the rest of the dance." Damon said with a taunting smile.

Bonnie sent a glare his way and walked ahead of him to the gym. Once she got there, she stared at the dancing teens in disbelief. Caroline ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Bonnie, but the principal was able to fix the speakers. Phew! Crisis averted." Caroline said, jokingly wiping her forehead. "I'm sorry you went up there for nothing, but you can still enjoy the rest of the dance." Caroline gave Bonnie a hopeful look.

Bonnie was about to tell Caroline that she was tired and just wanted to go home, when Damon walked in and kissed Caroline on the cheek. "Sorry we didn't bring back the wires in time, but it looks like everything is just fine." Damon treated Caroline to a smile.

Caroline smiled back and started telling Damon about how the principal was able to save Caroline's reputation as reigning MFH best student body president. Bonnie gave Damon a wary look and interrupted her friend to let her know she was going home. Caroline stopped and gave Bonnie a sympathetic look and apologized again for Bonnie's not enjoying the dance, because she could see the displeasure on her face. Bonnie reassured Caroline and turned to head out.

"Goodbye, Bonnie." Damon said with a knowing smile as he watched Bonnie walk away.

Bonnie didn't dignify that with a response. Her head was starting to hurt. What had she done?


	3. Chapter 3

"But Bonnie, I don't understand. You hate Damon." Caroline's sad voice broke something inside Bonnie.

"I didn't plan it, but he touched me and I sort of…lost my senses." Bonnie trailed off as she looked at her best friend.

Caroline looked at the girl who sat next to her and scowled. "I never thought you would do something like this. You're supposed to be my best friend." Caroline's voice broke as she stood up.

Bonnie just looked at Caroline from her position on the couch and remained silent as she watched the tears stream steadily down Caroline's face. "Caroline, I-"

"No, Bonnie. Just, just go." Caroline's voice was scratchy as she told Bonnie to leave her house.

Bonnie nodded and picked up her bag. She left the living room and headed toward the door. With one last look at her friend, Bonnie frowned deeply, hung her head, left the house and walked to her car with the sound of Caroline's sobs ringing in her ears.

 **BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

Bonnie opened her locker and heaved a deep sigh. She hadn't talked to Caroline or Elena in days. It hurt like a bitch, but she understood. She went to grab her jacket out of her locker when she was hit with the scent of leather and cologne.

"Hey there, Bonnie. And aren't you looking mighty fine this afternoon?"

Bonnie opted to ignore him rather than continue to play this game with him. She shut her locker and headed towards the exit so she could get away from him. He walked alongside her and whistled. He sent her a toothy smile as she sent a glare his way.

"You know, you can't ignore me forever. I'm irresistible that way."

Bonnie scoffed but otherwise remained silent. He tugged her arm and made her face him. She shook him with a glare and quickened her pace. But Damon kept pace with her, thanks to his long legs. As she reached her car, she breathed a sigh of relief. She put her keys in the door and went to pull it open when Damon shoved the door closed from behind her. She yanked on the handle and when she acknowledged that she wouldn't be able to get in her car unless he moved, she grunted and turned to face him. Once she did so, she realized that she was trapped in a cage of his arms.

Damon smirked down at Bonnie, pleased at the picture she made before him. Her chest was heaving in frustration and if he wasn't mistaken, her breath started to come in pants when he leaned in towards her.

"Get away from me." She told him through clenched teeth.

He leaned in really close and made sure to press the full length of his body against hers. He placed his mouth to her ear and smiled as he felt the shudder that went through her. "Now, I don't think you really want me to do that. The way your body is responding to me, if anything, you want me closer."

He stopped and began to trail kisses along her jawline and then placed a smooch on neck, where her pulse was beating frantically.

"I bet you want me to fuck you right here in the middle of the parking lot, where everyone can see. And I _wanna_ do that, I just don't think that you're quite ready for that yet. But in due time my dear." He said the last bit with an edge.

He stepped away from her and smiled as he watched her gasp for breath, her eyelids beginning to flicker open. It really stroked his ego that he could affect her that way with a few well-placed kisses and some words.

"What happened at the dance will never happen again, you hear me? Caroline won't speak to me and neither will Elena. I don't want anything to do with you." Bonnie opened the door of her car, but when he grabbed onto the edge, preventing her from closing it, she rolled her eyes and said, "What now?"

He opened his mouth and told her, "Caroline broke up with me, right after I'm assuming you told her all of the naughty things we did in the AV room. So you don't have to feel guilty about all of the naughty thoughts you have about me 'cause I'm unattached. And so are you." He licked his lips and waited for her response. He didn't have to wait long.

"Just because you and Caroline broke up doesn't mean that it's okay for me to sleep with you. It doesn't change the fact that-"

"So you admit that you _do_ want to sleep with me?" That was all Damon heard.

"Ugh. Even if I admit that, nothing can happen between us since we slept together while you were dating my best friend!" She ended with a scream and pushed back her hair.

Damon frowned down at her. She seemed really worked up and he had to admit that he did feel a bit of a twinge when she brought up that he was dating Caroline when they smoked up the AV room.

"So if you don't mind, I need to reflect on the choices I've made and think of a way to get back in Caroline's good graces. Because you are not worth me losing my friendship with my two best friends."

With that, she yanked on the door and lowered herself into her car. As she drove off, Damon looked on after her, thinking to himself that maybe he was going about this all wrong.

 _Flashback_

It was Bonnie's first day of kindergarten and she was really nervous. She looked at all of the children in the classroom and rethought her enthusiasm about going to school. Her dad was probably going to leave her and never come back.

"Daddy, I changed my mind. I don't wanna go to school." 5 year old Bonnie looked up at the man who held her hand with tears in her eyes.

Bonnie's father sighed and knelt until he was eye level with his daughter. "But I thought you were excited for school? It's all you've been talking about for weeks."

"But I changed my mind Daddy. You don't have to go to work and I can just stay home with you."

He sighed and told his daughter in a stern voice, "Now Bonnie, you know I have to work. And you have to go to school. I'll be here to pick you up at 2, okay?" With that he kissed the top of her head, trying not to be affected by the tears that were now trickling down her face. He sighed and led her over to the teacher. As he let go of Bonnie's hand, she looked up at him and he sighed. "Baby, I promise that I will come back, now be good and you'll make friend in no time."

 _At recess_

Bonnie was sitting in the corner of the playground, wishing that it were time for her dad to come pick her up when she felt a tug on her hair.

"Ow!" Bonnie turned to glare at the party responsible for pulling out her brand new bow. Her green eyes met dazzling blue ones.

"Nyah, nyah. I have your bow and now you have to chase me for it."

Bonnie stared at the boy with pretty eyes and found herself captured in his gaze. The staring going on between them was starting to make him feel weird, so he waved her bow in her face and told her again that he had her bow.

"I don't wanna chase you. Just give me back my bow." Bonnie held out her hand expectantly.

The boy just ran off laughing and Bonnie took off after him, not really realizing that she'd done so. After chasing him all over the playground, Bonnie huffed in frustration and then made her way to the teacher. She told the teacher about the boy who took her bow and watched in satisfaction as the teacher called him over, making him give Bonnie back her bow and apologize.

"I'm sorry for taking your bow." The boy muttered into his chest. He dropped the bow into her outstretched hand.

Bonnie smiled smugly and looked at the teacher. The teacher gave Bonnie a smile and then turned to Damon. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it Damon?"

He mumbled, "No."

"If you wanted Bonnie to play with you, you could have just asked her nicely instead of taking her bow right?"

"Right.", replied the chastised boy.

"So do you want to ask Bonnie to play with you, this time without taking her hair bow?"

"Bonnie, do you want to play with me?"

Bonnie didn't really want to play with this boy after he took her bow and made her run all over the playground trying to catch him, but as she looked at the teacher, she noticed that she seemed to expect Bonnie to say yes. So she did.

The pair spent the rest of recess on the seesaw, laughing as the seesaw went up and down, the incident with the bow long forgotten.

When Bonnie's first day of kindergarten was over, her dad asked her how her day was.

Bonnie replied, "I made a friend. His name is Damon."

He smiled down at her and said, "I'm glad baby. See, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

Bonnie shook her head and smiled at her father.

Over the next few days, Damon and Bonnie played during recess. One day they were playing tag and Damon was it. Damon ran around until he saw Bonnie at the jungle gym talking to some blond girl. He ran up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"You're it." He said with a smile, slightly out of breath.

The blond girl introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Caroline!" She smiled sunnily at the boy.

He ignored her and repeated, "Bonnie. You're it."

"Can Caroline play?"

Damon sighed. He didn't really want to play with anyone but Bonnie. But when he said yes, Bonnie smiled at him, so he was happy.

Damon soon came to regret the decision to let Caroline play with them. Every time she was it, she only chased Damon. After a while, Damon got really annoyed and pushed her away, sending her flying into the sandbox. The blond girl looked up at him and her lip trembled.

Bonnie saw that the two kids she was playing tag with weren't running and laughing anymore.

When she spotted them by the sand box, she ran over from the jungle gym where she was taking refuge.

She saw Caroline crying and asked, "What happened?"

"He-he PUSHED me!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie looked at Damon and frowned in disapproval. He tried to explain that he didn't mean for Caroline to start crying, but he didn't like how she only seemed to wanna play with him, almost as if she…liked him or something, which was gross!

Bonnie helped Caroline and helped her dust the sand out of hair and dress. Bonnie walked with Caroline to the teacher and he followed behind, because he knew this wasn't going to be good.

After Caroline told her sordid tale, Damon was put on time out for the rest of recess and he had to watch as Caroline and Bonnie stood in a corner for the rest of recess, talking. He knew they were talking about him by the way Bonnie kept looking at him with a deep scowl on her face.

Bonnie couldn't believe that Damon had pushed Caroline! Her dad had always told her that boys weren't supposed to hit girls. If that was the way Damon treated girls, even if that wasn't the way he treated her, she wouldn't be his friend anymore!

 _End Flashback_

Throughout their elementary and middle school years, Caroline and Bonnie became best friends. They hung out together at each other's houses. They also became friends with a girl named Elena in the 4th grade, who was a quiet girl with mousy brown hair and doe eyes. She off set Caroline's exuberant personality and Bonnie's reflective, steady nature perfectly. Damon and Bonnie didn't really talk because Bonnie spent pretty much all of her time with Caroline and Elena. The brief friendship forged while in kindergarten was forgotten by both parties.

By the time they got to high school, they all had their roles. Caroline was the bubbly socialite. Elena was the quietly beautiful girl that gave off an aura of being the damsel in distress. Bonnie was the rock, the dependable one, the one who would never deliberately hurt anyone. And Damon was that guy. You know, the guy your mother warns you about, the one with the charm and the disarming smile, especially when coupled with the power of those baby blues.

Once girls really started paying attention to him in high school, Damon became one of the cockiest guys in school. He knew the effect he had on women and had no problem using them to get what he wanted, primarily sex and attention. Occasionally, he would deign to date some lucky lady, if only because he was temporarily bored with the monotony of sex with girls whose names he didn't care to remember.

When he started dating Caroline, he hadn't taken into account how much time she spends with her friends. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were sort of a package deal and it was because of their close relationship that he started to take an interest in Bonnie. She wasn't necessarily "in your face" sexy, but there was a subtle fire just beneath the surface and something in him couldn't help but want to stoke those flames until they were a raging inferno.

It didn't help that she always seems so pulled together. She had an aura of maturity that most kids their age didn't have. Damon was sexually mature but was still an immature, bordering on adulthood, teenager. It was this fundamental difference in their natures that caused Damon to find little ways to get a rise out of Bonnie Bennett. Whenever he got the chance, he would invade her personal space, niggle at her, say anything to get a response. She would either coolly respond to his comments and inquiries or she would answer him with such heat, it burned him a little. After a while, Bonnie started to only respond to him with glares and annoyance underlying her tone or not at all.

While they were in Caroline's living room, talking about the decade dance, he was looking at Bonnie over the head of his cute, but very annoying girlfriend Caroline when it hit him like a eureka moment. It was time to up the ante. Of course, he would have to break up with Caroline first because if what he knew of Bonnie Bennett was any indication, he wouldn't be getting her pants until he was a free man.

But that didn't mean he couldn't lay down the ground work. He saw that Bonnie had left the room to go to the bathroom and smiled to himself as realized his chance.

He kissed Caroline's neck and asked her if she wanted a coke. When she nodded, he made his escape and headed to the bathroom on the first floor. Bonnie opened the door as he stopped in front of it.

"Hey there, Bonnie. Need help with anything?" He walked into the bathroom, invading her personal space, forcing her to back up a little.

"No. Excuse me."

Bonnie tried to push past him and when she couldn't, he smiled down at her.

"What are you staring at?"

He continued to stare down at her. "I don't know what it is about you, but you fascinate me."

Bonnie responded to this with, "Yeah, well, you have a girlfriend who happens to be one of my best friends, so I wouldn't be concerned about how much I _fascinate_ you."

"But Bonnie, I need to figure out what it is about you that is making me so crazy. I just need to know…"

And then he started to creep towards her, and they ended up doing this awkward circling around each other until he had her pressed against the door.

"Damon, what the hell are you do-" He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. There were a few blissful moments when he was just kissing Bonnie and he felt a sense of peace wash over him, almost as if this were…right?

Bonnie pushed him away and began to tell him off. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She began in a loud whisper. "If everyone wasn't in this house, I would scream, but since I can't, let me just tell you that whatever the hell that was, can't happen again. Caroline is-"

He took advantage of her open mouth by sliding his tongue inside of it. He didn't mean to moan but it just came out. Once he felt Bonnie stroke his tongue with hers, he smiled on the inside. He pushed her against the door to force her body to press against his. Bonnie's hands began clutching at his shoulders and smiled against her mouth. He slowly opened her legs until he could fit between her thighs and wrapped her legs around his. He rubbed himself against her core, reveling in the heat. He rubbed harder at hearing the breathy moans Bonnie was making in his ear. Just a little bit more and…

"Bonnie, are you okay? You've been in there a long time?"

Fuckin' Elena! He saw the "Oh shit." Look that crossed Bonnie's features and knew they wouldn't be finishing here. Unless…he raised an eyebrow at Bonnie questioningly.

Bonnie pushed her hair back and said, "No one can ever know about this. It never should have happened."

He sighed. "Come on, Bonnie. You're telling me you didn't feel that electricity. You want me and I want you too. We owe it to ourselves to explore it."

"The only thing we owe ourselves is to act as if nothing has happened because if Caroline ever found out, it would break her heart. And I won't do that to her." She rinsed her hands and left without giving Damon the chance to respond.

But now that Damon knew Bonnie was susceptible to his charms, he had become that much closer to satisfying his curiosity with Bonnie Bennett.

 **BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

After their face off in the parking lot, Damon drove to Bonnie's house, with the intent of making Bonnie succumb to the flames that were slowly engulfing them both.

He knocked on the door and waited a few moments. When she didn't answer, he banged a few more times and waited again. Becoming impatient, he banged until the door flew open.

When Bonnie saw that it was Damon banging on her door she went to slam the door in his face when he shoved his way in. Bonnie opened her mouth to tell him off when he rushed in and kissed her, not allowing her the chance to talk.

Damon couldn't let Bonnie start talking and start to build up a resistance to him. He took over her mouth, making her yearn for more. He cupped the sides of her face and held her still as he devoured her.

Bonnie's hands that had reached up to tear Damon's hands away from her face instead held onto them for dear life as she became engulfed in the inferno.

Damon started tearing at her clothes as he kissed a trail to her neck. "Where's your bedroom?"

His voice cleared a bit of the fog that had begun to take over her mind. "No. We are not doing this again." She told him, taking a step back, and her chest heaving.

He ignored her and pulled her back into his arms and nipped her ear. "Yes. We are. And you can pretend that you don't want it all you want, but your body doesn't seem to get the message that you don't wanna have sex." He used his body to lead her to the couch, then he gently pushed her onto it.

"You see Bonnie. Your body is in dire need of attention." He said slowly and sensually, sending tingles along Bonnie's spine. "Your pussy is just calling for my attention." He pressed his finger against her through her jeans and smiled when she moaned.

He leaned over Bonnie's body on the couch and sealed his mouth against hers. As he moved his mouth against Bonnie's he undid her jeans and pushed them, along with her underwear to her knees.

Then he pushed a finger inside of her, causing Bonnie to scream. "You still wanna deny that you want it? HUH?" He demanded of Bonnie, adding another finger and increasing the tempo and the pressure.

Bonnie moaned at the delicious things those fingers were doing to her, refusing to answer him. But Damon wasn't satisfied with that.

He stopped fingering her and looked into her eyes. He licked the fingers covered in her juices and Bonnie couldn't take her eyes of him. He undid his pants and placed himself at her entrance while maintaining eye contact.

"When we're doing this, you need to understand that there's nothing else that matters but satisfying this need. You need to stop thinking so damn much and just learn to _feel_." And with that, he pushed into her. They both moaned at the contact.

Damon pumped until he bottomed out, and grunted when Bonnie started eagerly meeting his thrusts. He thrust into her harder and harder, loving the sound of Bonnie panting his name in his ear.

When he felt that telling tingle in his balls, he reached down and fingered her clit. Bonnie screamed and fell apart in his hands. As she screamed, he did as well, as finished inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily.

As Damon basked in the afterglow, he felt Bonnie tense under him. He lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"We can't keep doing this. It's not right and you know it.

He sighed as he lifted himself off of her, rearranging his pants. "Not this again. Bonnie, we are not having this discussion again. Even you can't deny that the sex was great and will probably always be great between us." He cupped her face, and said "Don't you see Bonnie? We're _explosive_."

She pulled his hands from her face and sighed. She got off the couch after she fixed her clothes, ignoring Damon's stare. "I can't live with myself if I allowed myself to continue doing this with you. It's not right and I am not going to be a slave to my urges. Now until my friendship with Caroline and Elena are repaired, you need to leave Damon. Leave me and my friends alone so that we can get back to where our friendship was before you came along."

Bonnie made her way to the door and opened it, looking at him determinedly.

Damon sighed and got up. He knew that there was no use in talking to her right now, so he decided to leave. But little did Bonnie know that Damon wasn't one to give up. He was determined to get back into Bonnie's bed because it seemed as if Bonnie were an itch he couldn't really scratch, no matter how many times he tried.

So if that meant he had to play nice and give her some space, he would do that. But he knew that he always got what he wanted and what he wanted was to be relieved of this burning feeling that Bonnie incited in him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It has been several weeks since Caroline found out about Bonnie and Damon. Caroline has been giving Bonnie the freeze out and Damon has been trying to get Bonnie alone and hasn't had any luck, leaving him desperate.**

Bonnie sat at the edge of her seat, really tense because Damon was boring holes into the side of her head. She figured if she ignored him long enough, he would get the hint and cut it out.

Damon had tried talking to Bonnie but every time he started walking towards her in the hall, she quickly made off in the opposite direction. He knew that he had to give her space, but it was really annoying that he couldn't even talk to her. He intently stared at her from across the room, unaware that the teacher had stopped talking.

"Damon, if you stopped making googly eyes at Miss Bennett long enough to pay attention, you'll save yourself the embarrassment of spending your afternoon in detention."

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman. Won't happen again." Damon gave Mr. Saltzman his trademark winning smile. Mr. Saltzman just scoffed and shook his head.

When the teacher turned around to the chalkboard, Damon returned to his staring. He would make Bonnie acknowledge him, whether she wanted to or not. And with that, he began to plan, smiling to himself.

 **BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

Bonnie stared at the women in front of her, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Caroline-" Her voice cracked.

"No Bonnie! I don't wanna hear it. You betrayed my trust and ruined our friendship by sleeping with Damon. We can't be friends. You really hurt me." Caroline looked at Bonnie with pain clearly illustrated on her face.

Bonnie nodded her head. "I understand." She took a breath. "Take as much time as you need." She turned and headed towards the door.

As she walked to her car, she heard Elena running up to her. She turned towards the doe-eyed brunette and waited for her to speak.

"Bonnie, I know that Caroline is really mad at you and you and I both know how well she can hold a grudge. But I want you to know that I'll try to talk to her to make sure she remembers how close we were before all of this happened."

Bonnie smiled at her. "Thank you, but I don't wanna put you in the middle. Maybe it's best if I just do what Caroline said and give her time."

Elena raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Bonnie, if we give Caroline time, she's just going to stew over it until she hates you. And there's no way our friendship is gonna survive if she hates you that much." Elena looked earnestly at Bonnie and continued. "I know that you're really sorry, but Caroline needs to understand that we can't let a boy come between us. Eventually she'll get over your extreme lapse in judgment." Elena smiled softly at Bonnie, who was leaning against her car looking at Elena with a small smile.

"You're right." Bonnie reached over to hug her best friend. "Who knew all that long brown hair was hiding a genius?" Bonnie grinned at her friend.

"Shut up!" Elena shoved Bonnie playfully. "Don't worry Bonnie; you'll be back in the fold in no time. She put her arms around Bonnie's shoulders and tipped her head towards the girl conspiringly. "We just have to force Caroline to see reason." Elena grinned.

Bonnie shook her head, smiling. "I'll see you later." Bonnie got into her car and drove away, happy that her friendship wasn't completely ruined because of her dalliance with Damon.

Elena watched as Bonnie drove away and took a deep breath. She turned towards the Forbes residence.

As she walked up to the door, it swung open and on the other side stood Caroline with an accusatory look on her face.

"So what were you talking about with that skank?" Caroline stood in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest.

Elena pushed some hair behind her ear and folded her arms across her body in a defensive gesture. "I just told her to not completely give up hope on our friendship. Because of what happened, I understand why you're mad at her, and you have every right to be. But are you going to tell me that Damon matters more than your friendship with Bonnie?" Elena looked at Caroline and saw the guilty expression on her face.

Caroline shook her head as if she were clearing it. "Well, if you're going to take her side, then you can leave. And don't bother talking to me when you see me at school. I don't need to be around people who don't respect me." Caroline shut the door and then came back out with Elena's purse. She threw it at the skinny brunette, hitting Elena square in her chest.

"And I'm not mad at Bonnie because Damon is more important than our friendship. I'm mad at her because she slept with Damon knowing how long I've been hung up on him." Caroline huffed with tears sliding down her cheeks. "The next time you talk to Bonnie, ask her how long I've been in love with Damon. Then you can decide whose side you're on."

Caroline slammed the door in Elena's face. Elena held her purse against her chest, staring at the door in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena looked at the girl down the hall. Ever since last night, Elena was trying to figure out what Caroline meant when she said that Bonnie knew how long Caroline had been hung up on Damon. Elena always thought that Caroline was just interested in Damon because he was very good looking and although he dated many girls, he was rarely exclusive; Elena had always been under the impression that Damon was a conquest for Caroline; she just wanted to prove that she could have him.

Elena continued to make her way down the hall towards Bonnie. She stopped in front of the other brunette and took a breath, "Hey, Bon. Can we talk later? Caroline said some weird things to me and I wanted to talk to you about them." She gave Bonnie a small smile.

Bonnie pushed some strands of hair behind her ear and smiled at her friend. "Sure Elena. Wanna meet after school at the Grille?" The bell rang signaling the beginning of the 5th period of the day.

Elena nodded and looked at her friend. "I'll see you later, Bon. I've gotta get to class, since not all of us were lucky enough to be done with class before everyone else in the senior class."

Elena told her friend as she walked backwards down the hall, giving Bonnie a sassy smirk.

Bonnie shook her head at Elena and replied "Maybe if some of us hadn't been so busy making out with Matt Donovan, we would have been able to study and wouldn't have to repeat 11th grade English." Bonnie raised a brow with a smile in Elena's direction.

Elena scoffed all indignant-like. Then she shrugged with a smile. She leaned her head against the locker next to Bonnie's as she looked into her friend's eyes. "I can't help it if my boyfriend is amazing." She stared off a bit dreamily as she thought of her boyfriend. Then she remembered what she needed to talk to Bonnie about and her expression became serious.

"But we definitely need to talk later. The future of our friendship depends on it." Elena's eyes wiggled and she gave Bonnie a soft smile, finishing her statement with a bit of softly dramatic flair she only exhibited with her best friends. "See ya later, Bon!" Elena high-tailed it to class and Bonnie shook her head.

Bonnie looked on after her and wondered what Caroline could have told Elena. She knew that Caroline was hurting right now and in typical Caroline fashion, was trying to lash out at those who hurt her. Bonnie sighed as she stared at herself in mirror on her locker door. She never thought that she could be someone who would hurt her best friend this way. She closed her locker door and jumped with a start.

She really didn't feel like dealing with him and made to storm off in annoyance when he grabbed her arm.

"Damon, let go of me." Bonnie quietly told him with a glare. Damon led her down the hall until he found an empty classroom. He pulled Bonnie inside

Damon scoffed. "Now, Bonnie. I've given you several weeks of "space". I think that we just need to put this all behind us and move forward." He gave her a grin and leaned in to kiss her.

Bonnie jerked her head away from him and gave him a look of disgust. "Damon, I told you that-"

Damon interrupted her. "Yeah, yeah. Your friendship with Caroline is really important to you. But haven't you noticed that apparently your friendship isn't that important to her?!"

Bonnie pulled her arm away from him with a look of hurt on her face. A part of her feared this to be true but to have Damon say it out loud hurt more than she wanted to admit. It meant that anyone could see that Bonnie valued her friendship more than Caroline.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Caroline is just hurt because I hurt her. _We_ hurt her. Don't you care about that? At all?"

Damon sighed and looked at Bonnie. "Well, I feel bad about Caroline, but we weren't right together, not like you and me." He took a step towards her. "Bonnie, we're great together. We always have been. Don't you remember when we used to talk? When we used to be friends?" Damon looked at her with what looked to Bonnie to be vulnerability.

Bonnie looked at him in confusion. "Damon, I don't know what you're talking about. We've never been friends." She crossed her arms.

Damon's eyes narrowed as he took in Bonnie's features. She really didn't remember. He sighed as he looked at her, trying to will her to remember.

Bonnie was really uncomfortable. Her and Damon were in an intense stare-down and she couldn't find it in her to look away. She didn't know how long they were standing there, but suddenly, Damon was really close to her, forcing her to back up a step.

"Damon, we-we can't." Damon's fingers brushed her lips as he shushed her.

"Bonnie, I'm not going to let you run away from this. I don't give a damn about your relationship with Caroline. You know why? Cause she's a selfish little bitch and she doesn't deserve you."

Bonnie laughed humorlessly. "Damon, listen to yourself. If anyone is selfish here, it's you. You keep trying to get with me even though you cheated on my best friend with me. Even though my friendship with her will never be the same again because I slept with our high school's resident man-whore." She shook her head and brushed off the guilt she felt at the look in his eyes.

"Listen to me carefully Damon Salvatore. I am NOT doing this with you again. I want to finish off my year without any more drama. I can't handle being with you." Bonnie steeled herself against the onslaught of emotions when she said that. "I am going to repair my friendship with her and in order to do that; I can't pursue whatever this is." He looked away from her, tensing his jaw as he heard the truth behind her words.

Bonnie gave into the instinct to touch him as she curled her hand around his bicep and turned him around towards her. "Damon-"

She was cut off when he pushed against her and kissed her. He moaned into her mouth and grabbed at her waist. Bonnie whimpered and found herself wrapping her arms around Damon's neck. She got caught up in the moment, finding herself being kissed senseless.

When Damon moved down to nibble on her neck and she was able to take a breath, her thoughts cleared a little with the bit of much needed oxygen running to her brain.

She futilely pushed at his shoulders as she realized that she, once again, got sucked into the passion that she was growing to learn was a given anytime she was with Damon. "Damon, Damon. We need to stop."

Damon groaned and continued kissing at Bonnie's neck, making his way down her neck, to the top of her chest, intent on getting to her breasts. Bonnie was getting frustrated because the longer he kept doing that, the more likely it was that she would give him what he wanted, the more likely that she would find herself getting fucked, again, in an empty classroom. That last thought gave Bonnie the jolt she needed to give her the strength to force Damon back with a huff.

As the two caught their breath, chests heaving, and stared each other down, it dawned on Bonnie that she wasn't sure she had it in her to stay away from Damon while she dealt with the problems in her friendship. Every time she was near him, she seemed to lose control and she wasn't sure she had what it took to resist the passion he ignited within her.

"There's something about you that is very addicting. When you touch me, I feel so hot and sexy and it's a great feeling." She gave him a small smile and put her other hand on his other arm. "But, there could never be anything good to come out of this, given the way we started. We can't sneak around because this town is too small and the risk that it'll get back to Caroline is too high. And I need you to understand that-"

Damon shook his head. He was tired of hearing about Caroline. He honestly thought that Bonnie was just using Caroline as an excuse to hide from the explosive connection between them.

"Bonnie, can't you just once give into the pleasure? Don't you ever wanna be bad, huh?" He licked his lips as he stared into Bonnie's eyes, smirking a bit as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I know you do."

"We both know that you're always a good girl, always so loyal to your friends, an excellent student, and all around over-achiever." Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "They day you started to be bad, that day in Caroline's bathroom where I damn near fucked you against the door, you got a taste of something goody-goodies like you always secretly want : desire and fire. Passion." The last word rolled off of his tongue sensually. He licked the shell of Bonnie's ear and then he continued. "You're trying to run away from this because you're afraid of how good it feels to be bad. You're using Caroline as a crutch to deny yourself something that's long overdue. Sex is a good thing Bonnie, an excellent stress reliever, in fact." He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smile and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Damon, I'm not going to let you bait me. But…you have a point. And if you're willing to just let this be sex, then that'll be that." Damon's smile widened at that and Bonnie rushed to add a stipulation.

"But, nothing will be happening until everything is settled with Caroline. So keep your distance until I contact you alright?" Bonnie nodded at him, waiting for him to nod back at her and then leaving Damon in the empty classroom.

Damon stared after her and then broke out into a satisfied grin, pleased to have gotten Bonnie right where he wanted her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie stared at the girl across from her, not knowing what to say.

"Elena, you have to understand-"

"Bonnie, I just don't understand why you would do this. If you knew that Caroline liked Damon for so long, how could you even kiss Damon?"

Bonnie looked down at her water. Trailing her fingertips through the condensation on the glass gave her something to do to avoid looking at Elena.

"I don't know how it happened. It's not like me. I don't even really like him. It's just, when he touches me, my body just…", she trailed off.

Elena stared at the girl across from her. The Grille was calm for a weekday, given that it was the only real place for people to hang out.

Elena took a breath. "You have to stop seeing him. Or stop being friends with Care. This situation is super messy and believe me Bon, I get it. But...is Damon really worth it?"

Bonnie didn't answer. She looked at Elena, "He's not. And I know I have to fix things with Care. And I will."

The girls sat in silence for a while longer. "Maybe we should go. I know you'll do the right thing Bon." Elena left with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie stared at the stick in her hand in disbelief. Positive. She was pregnant. And in that moment she felt so young.

"Bonnie, you ready?"

"Coming dad!" She turned sideways in front of her full length mirror, hands splayed across her abdomen. With a shake of her head, she heads downstairs.

At the restaurant, they sit across from each other. Conversations flow easily around them, making the silence between father and daughter slightly uncomfortable.

"So, how's school?

"It's fine."

Rudy nods his head, then looks around for the waiter with their food. He felt like he couldn't connect with her, never could.

Bonnie took a sip of her water and looked at her father. They did this, every once in a while, whenever he remembered that he had a daughter. He came back from his business trips and if he had time, they would grab a meal since neither of them could cook. Their conversations consisted of small talk mostly. He was often away on business and as a teenager, Bonnie had little desire to really let him into her life. Now, she didn't make these outings any easier for him.

As they were heading home, Bonnie asked, "Do you ever miss Mom?"

Rudy didn't know how to answer that. Bonnie rarely asked about her mother, which suited him just fine. "Sometimes. I usually try not to think about her. No good can come from it."

Bonnie said nothing, lost in her thoughts.

"I know I don't say this very often, but I want you to know how proud I am of you. You've grown into an exceptional young lady, without much help from me." He ended with a self deprecating laugh. As they reached the car, he hugged his little girl, who squeezed him tightly.

"Thanks dad."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie slammed her car door, annoyed that she had overslept. As she jogged down the hallway she prayed she could just sneak in the back without too much fuss.

"The battle claimed 25 lives and injured countless others-and thank you Miss Bennett for gracing us with your presence." Bonnie smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry . I overslept."

"She was probably exhausted from sleeping with people's boyfriends."

As the class _ooh'ed_ Damon called out, "Oh shut up Caroline."

"No, you shut up you man whore."

"Hey, hey, hey ENOUGH! I really don't care about your little romantic drama. But I will be seeing you three in detention this afternoon."

"What?"

"That's not fair."

"You can't do that! I have practice later and-"

"I didn't even say anything."

"QUIET!" The teenagers were silent. "Not another word."

Bonnie sat back at her desk, huffing a sigh of annoyance. Caroline sent her a glare and Bonnie settled in for the last 20 minutes of class.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie tried to walk out of the classroom, in hurry to get to her locker before her next class. Caroline hip checked her on her way to the door. "Watch it skank." With a toss of her hair, she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Bonnie scoffed incredulously. She walked after the blonde and as Caroline was fixing her lip gloss in the mirror.

"Caroline, I get that you're upset. You have every right to be. But you don't have to be so nasty. I'm not going to see him anymore and I hope-"

Caroline cut her off. "You know what Bonnie? I don't care what you and Damon do. Get married and have kids for all I care. But don't act like we're gonna be friends ever again. Our friendship was over the moment you spread your legs for Damon." Caroline went to storm out. "And since we have to miss practice today, we're going to have an extra practice on Saturday morning. If you're not on the field at 7 am sharp I'll consider that your official resignation from the team." With that, the blond left the bathroom.

Bonnie leaned over the sink and took a deep breath. Then another. Then she threw up.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Alaric Saltzman hated his job sometimes. Teenagers with their waning attention spans and their raging hormones gave him tension headaches. Looking at the 3 teens in his classroom, he speculated about the reason for the tension between them. He figured they were fighting over a boy because he remembered Caroline saying something about Bonnie sleeping with someone's boyfriend. That seemed a bit out of character for Bonnie, but people make mistakes. And with the way Damoon kept furtively glancing at Bonnie every few moments, he figured something went down between the two. So long as they didn't disrupt his class again, he wasn't too interested in what was going on between them.

"I'm stepping out for a smoke. Since there's only a few minutes left of detention, you can leave in 10 minutes. As for me, I have no intention of wasting this time babysitting you." Alaric rummaged through his pocket for his lighter. After affirming its presence, he took a few steps toward the door. Then he paused. "Behave yourselves for 10 minutes. I'll see you tomorrow.." Then he walked out the door.

Bonnie waited 2 minutes and then attempted to head toward the door, intent on making it to the bathroom. She felt like she had to pee every 20 minutes. Damon was hot on her heels.

He reached out for her arm."Hey." Bonnie jerked her arm out of his reach.

"Not now Damon."

"So when?"

"You two really have no shame." Caroline scoffed as she walked briskly down the hallway to the bathroom. Damon watched Caroline with annoyance and called out, "God, do you ever SHUT UP?!"

"Don't talk to her like that."

Caroline whipped her head around. "I don't need you to defend me. Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back around.

Bonnie drove home absentmindedly. She just wanted to forget about the horrible day she'd had. Pulling up to her house, her brow furrowed. How did he get there before her?

"You look surprised to see me." When she didn't answer, he laughed a bit self consciously. "I may have broken a few traffic laws. But sometimes rules are meant to be broken." Bonnie sighed.

"I can't do this right now Damon. I'm tired." As she tried to go around him, he moved to block her path.

"Well when are we going to talk about it? Because if we wait until it's convenient for you, we're never gonna talk about what's going on with us!" He tried to pull her towards him. Bonnie pushed his hands away half heartedly. She wanted so badly to let him hold her because it had been so long. But he wanted more of herself than she was willing to give. Not to mention that she was pregnant and wasn't sure how to tell him. Or if she even should tell him.

"I just wanna go inside, take a shower & go to sleep. I don't have the energy to do this."

"Well FIND the energy, because I'm NOT LEAVING!"

"Oh my GOD! YOU ARE SO SELFISH! You see how tired I am and you still only care about YOU!" Bonnie pushed the hair off her face in a frustrated huff. "When I say no, you use it as a negotiation point to get to yes. Because of you I lost one of my best friends and now I'm-" She cut herself off. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Whatever this is, ends now."

Damon scoffed. "You don't mean that. We have this EXPLOSIVE CHEMISTRY." HE started rubbing her arms. "You allow this to keep happening because you love how I make you feel." Bonnie sputtered a denial.

"We're electric. Deny it all you want." He trailed his finger down her neck, then down her chest. Bonnie's heart was beating faster.

"You like to pretend it's all me, that I'm imagining this." He edged closer.

"But it's just as much you as it is me. No one can make your body respond the way I can." He wrapped a hand around her neck, rubbed his thumb across her pulse point. He gently pulled her body in towards him.

"I don't- I don't want thi-" Damon kissed the lies off her lips, breathing her in. She moaned without thinking, wrapping an arm around him. His body felt so solid against hers. She just didn't want to think for a while. And he felt so good…

When he came up for air, he kissed her again gently and said, "When we get inside, I'm going to fuck you against every. Flat. Surface." He stepped away from her and motioned towards the door. "After you."

Bonnie tried to respond but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Her throat felt a little dry and her panties were moist. Once in the foyer, Damon wasted no time in touching her. He started rubbing her nipples & Bonnie let that happen for a while when her stomach let out a growl.

Damon laughed. "We can always eat first. We've got all night."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my dad isn't coming home?"

He rolled his eyes. "When is your dad ever home? Now stop wasting time and let's get some food in you. I could actually go for some food now that I think about it." He made his way over to her couch and plopped down. Then he patted the couch cushion next to him.

"Pop a squat." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at her.

Bonnie shook her head and went on over. She sighed and draped her arm across the back of the couch.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bonnie took a breath because she wasn't sure how this would go. "What are we doing Damon?"

"We," Damon gestured to the two of them, " are seeing wherever this goes. Public opinion be damned."

Bonnie stared at him for a few seconds and considered her next words carefully. "Damon, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not looking to date right now, I've got a lot on my mind and I kind of want to-"

She was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Bonnie! Can we talk?"

Damon looked at the door and then at Bonnie, eyebrows raised. He mouthed " _Ignore her until she goes away."_ Bonnie rolled her eyes and made to get off the couch. Damon tried to grab her arm and pull her into his lap.

She finally managed to make it to the door. Caroline and her stared at each other. Caroline let out a breath and made to move inside. Bonnie stepped in front of her and said, "Let's talk out her." She figured if Caroline saw Damon on her couch, she'd start screeching. And with the baby in her belly, she didn't want things to come to blows.

The girls sat on the porch steps and looked at their hands. "Bonnie, do you have feelings for Damon? Like, real ones?"

Bonnie immediately began to disagree, "Of course not! I've never looked at him that way. It sort of just..happened."

"That's what I don't get Bonnie. You don't let things just HAPPEN. You're always so cautious. You didn't just HAPPEN to sleep with my boyfriend. You _chose_ to. Which means that you never valued our friendship." Now Caroline was softly crying. "I could eventually try to forgive you if you were in love with Damon, but you've never liked him."

Bonnie doesn't respond. What could she say to that? "I'm sorry, Care. I won't be seeing him anymore."

"Now that's not exactly true is it?" Damon stood in the doorway. "You'll be seeing me all the time." He wiggled his eyes suggestively. "Cause I'm not going anywhere. Now if you'll excuse us Caroline, we have some business to attend to." With that, he grabbed Bonnie by the arm and started pulling her inside the house. Caroline watched the pair go inside with tears in her eyes. Then she stood up and made her way away from the Bennett household, for the very last time if she could help it.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Damon you can't just drag me around like a rag doll-"

"What the hell is this, Bonnie?" In his hand he was holding up the pregnancy test she had left in the bathroom. Bonnie was speechless. "Are you pregnant"

"Damon, I can't talk about this now."

"YES THE HELL YOU CAN. And you 've been trying so hard to push me away, knowing how I feel about you." Damon scoffed. "You want me too. Because Caroline was right, you don't let things just happen. You're too cautious for that." He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. Bonnie allowed herself to be pulled in. She wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head on his chest. As much as he irritated her, he smelled nice. And she liked the way his arms felt around her.

"And there's no way I'm letting you keep this baby from me Bonnie. So you might as well just let me love and take care of you." Bonnie immediately started to protest, but they died on her lips as Damon kissed her again and again, softly. "Just let me love you, Bonnie. I can make you feel so good." He was working his way down her neck. And Bonnie somehow found herself saying, "Okay."

The brightness of Damon's smile almost blinded her. She found herself smiling in response.

Maybe everything would be okay.


End file.
